Finally
by Gemonie03
Summary: Momoi comes to the conclusion that Aomine is and idiot and storms off to tell him off... only she never gets that far... PWP Het-stuffs. I think this couple needs more loves.


Sometimes when night falls Momoi Satsuki wonders why she's alone in her bed. She just doesn't get it. Men like her. Men like her soft skin and sweet disposition. They especially like her large breasts and tight... assets... and yet she never manages to ensnare one into her bed. Perhaps it had something to do with the overprotective cop that lived next door.

Taskforce Aomine seemed like a plague to her love life. Between him coming over to borrow her shower at 4am and his tendency to call her by her first name with no honorifics, trying to convince people that they weren't a couple was difficult to say the least. It also didn't help that they had known each other since they were very young.

Momoi sighed. The problem had to be Aomine. She rolled over onto her stomach and checked her cell phone. Two new texts flashed on the screen.

From: Ryouta

Are we still on for breakfast 8? \\(^.^)/

Momoi smiled. Kise always knew how to help her with boy problems.

To: Ryouta

Yes! See you soon Ry~chan! (^.^)

Less than 20 minutes later Momoi was walking into the quaint little coffee shop that she and Kise frequented on their rare days off. She casually glanced around looking for the raucous blonde and, finding him not present, she decided to order and take a seat at their usual table. A few moments later Kise came through the door followed closely by a slightly irritated Kasamatsu Yukio. As usual the pair were arguing.

"I told you I was sorry!" Kise whined.

"And I told you to stop answering the door naked!"

"How was I supposed to know that your mom was coming over?"

"You shouldn't answer the door naked anyway! This is why our neighbors keep trying to get us voted out of the building!" Kasamatsu sighed. The vein in his forehead was throbbing and he could feel the start of a real headache coming on.

The pair ordered and made their way to the waiting pinkette.

"I promise that I'll make it up to you," Kise's voice dropped to a smooth velvet as he pulled his smaller lover against his chest. He leaned into Yukio, whispering into the other's ear, making the smaller man shiver. "I'll do the dishes and take the garbage out...twice~"

Yukio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he seemed to remember where they were. His face turned bright red and he tore away from his long term boyfriend.

"You idiot! We're in public asshole!" Kasamatsu bopped the blonde on the head before storming over to the pinkette. "Momoi-san, you deal with him!"

Kise took the seat across from Momoi as Kasamatsu stomped out of the shop.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Kise sipped his coffee.

"He's fine. He just flusters easily. How are you Momoichi?"

Momoi sighed.

"I'm going through a bit of a dry spell and I have a feeling that a certain police officer is the biggest problem," Momoi sighed as she rested her chin in her hand.

"Taskforce Aomine is on the job, huh?" Kise's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Ever since Aomine joined the Tokyo police force he had been a little overzealous when it came to 'rescuing' his friends. Multiple times Kuroko had simply been ignoring Aomine's calls and texts only to have the door to his apartment broken down. This then resulted in an all out brawl between taskforce Aomine and firefighter Kagami.

"If I didn't know better I would think that he was doing it on purpose."

Kise leaned back and crossed his legs. Suddenly his coffee seemed fascinating.

"What?" She blinked at his quiet smirk.

"Have...have you considered that he does do it on purpose?"

Their eyes met and the seriousness of the model's expression made her heart sink.

"No, that's not possible. Dai-chan and I have been friends for ever and he's never said anything before," she frowned.

"He helped you get over Kurokochii."

"He's a good friend!"

"He carries all of your bags when you go shopping. Even the Victoria's Secret ones."

"He's a gentleman!"

"Only to you. Plus, all of the girls in his favorite porn look like you."

"They do not!"

"Umm, yes they do. Long pink hair, magenta eyes, large breasts. They all look just like you, Momoechii," he paused to take a sip of his coffee, "You're the reason I never told Aominichii how I felt about him."

Momoi furrowed her brow. She hadn't thought about that. Kise's attraction to Aomine had been very obvious and yet he refrained from ever making a pass at the blue haired male. Momoi had always thought that Kise had simply avoided the embarrassment of being turned down knowing Aomine was straight. It had never occurred that maybe he knew something about the muscular ape that she didn't. No one knew more about him than she did.

"So, what you're telling me is that he's an idiot," Momoi could feel the anger rising in her throat.

"No..."

"So, instead of _telling me_ what he wants, he would rather just destroy any hope of me ever finding someone who doesn't make me want to kill them on a regular basis and be neighbors for the rest of our lonely, miserable lives!"

Kise's eyes went wide with shock at her anger. He wasn't expecting that reaction at all.

"I'm going to kill that basketball idiot!" And with that the normally calm Momoi Satsuki stormed out, leaving her coffee behind.

"I'm going to kill him! Ahomine... Dumbass..." Momoi had spent her 3 minute walk to Aomine's house mumbling to herself about how stupid he was. The more she mumbled, the more she stomped, and the angrier she felt. Finally she was at his door. Momoi glared at the wood as though it were the cause of her anger. With a grunt she banged on the door with all her strength. She could hear his deep, rumbling voice as she pounded, but she refused to stop until he answered and there was no way he could escape her. After about her five hundredth knock, the door swung open.

"Satsuki? What the hell?" He yawned before cracking his neck and leaning against door frame.

The pinkette suddenly felt like a bucket of water was poured over her head. She found herself staring at the wall of tanned muscle before her. Her hands wanted to touch each and every rippling abdominal and her tongue wanted to taste the salty sweat of his skin. Her heart pounded in her ears and the anger she had been carrying around was completely forgotten as his expression changed from tiredly annoyed to concerned for her.

"Sats..." Was all he was able to get out before she was on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their lips together. Shock flashed across his face for only a moment before his eyes closed and he deepened the kiss. He buried a hand in her hair and an arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. She wasn't quite sure how, but somehow the door slammed behind her, and a moment later she was shoved against it.

After only a moment warm lips were pulling away from her and strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Satsuki," Aomine's voice was little more than a growl, "what are you doing?"

"Can't we talk later?" she strained against his hold to try and catch his lips with her own.

"We've known each other forever and now this?" he buried his nose into her neck.

"Just do what I want and we'll talk when I need this less," she licked a line up his neck.

Being the basketball idiot he was, Aomine grunted and suddenly Momoi's feet were no longer on the ground. She wrapped her legs around his muscular torso and allowed him to carry her to the sofa. Their lips met again as he plopped down onto the couch. His hands ran up her shirt, caressing her back, unhooking her bra. He pulled away only to tear off her shirt and his hands were on her breasts.

Aomine loved breasts. Anyone who knew him knew that, but these breasts were the breasts he had always dreamed of. Their perfect symmetry and perky nipples were everything he had always imagined. He wanted to bury his face in them and just breathe in their perfection. He lifted one large mound and licked the pert nipple, slowly suckling. Her moans of approval were more than enough encouragement to continue his exploration of this precious natural resource.

Momoi had no problems allowing Aomine a chance to explore as it gave her a chance for a little exploration of her own. Unlike Aomine, she had pretty much seen every inch of him, it took no effort at all when he walked around her home practically naked on a weekly basis, but she had never seen him naked _and_ aroused. Contrary to popular belief it is actually rather difficult to judge size of penis based on tent in basketball shorts. So, while he busied himself with her rather generous bosom, she ran her hands down his tight, muscular chest and stomach until she reached the unfavorable obstacle of his sweatpants' waistband.

"Dai-chan," she moaned as he sucked her second nipple into his mouth. "Dai-chan, pants off."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before groaning and unceremoniously dumping her off of his lap and onto the floor. He then painstakingly slowly removed the offending article of clothing before sitting himself back on to his sofa. She frowned at the deadpanned look on his face before allowing herself to focus her attention on the appendage that always seemed to be a mystery to her. She spread his knees, settling her body between his thighs and reached for her prize, only to have her wrist caught by a strong, callused hand.

"Satsuki," Aomine's voice sounded foreign to her as he rumbled out his warning, "if we do this there is no going back. We cannot be friends after this. If you want this then you want me as your partner or not at all. Do you understand?"

She nodded with the determination of a hardened war general. He released her wrist. Her hand finally made contact with his hard flesh. A pleased growl rumbled from his chest as she began to slowly stroke him. Calculations ran through her head as his erection continued to grow. At full length he was approximately 7.5 inches, beating the largest man she'd ever been with by about 2 full inches. Her heart pounded. Dai-chan never disappointed her. She slowly stroked his hardened flesh, examining and calculating as she went. As she slid her hand up to the head, she wetted her hand with precum, before sliding it back down his impressive length. She experimentally twisted her wrist as she moved to come back up, earning a pleased groan from her basketball idiot. With a noticeable confidence increase, she licked her lips before dragging her tongue up the length of the vein on the underside of his shaft. Slowly her lips engulfed the head of his length.

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise as her plump, pink lips stretched around his girth. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. When she began to bob her head, taking more of him every time, he thought he was going to pass out from pleasure. He had to touch. There was no way he could keep his hands away from her soft, pink locks. He gathered her hair away from her face, twisted the length of it up and entwined his fingers through it to hold it in place. As he felt his cock hit the back of her throat his grip tightened around the makeshift bun.

The feeling of her hair being pulled was a pleasant pain when accompanied by the moans and groans of her ape-man coming undone. She looked up at him as she slid back to the head, hoping to make eye contact. At the loss of the heat of her mouth Aomine looked down only to be captivated by Momoi's sweet, magenta gaze. Their eyes stayed locked together as she slowly slid down the full length of him with hollowed cheeks.

"Sats….uke," Aomine growled. With no warning he pulled her from his member with a 'pop' and tossed her onto the couch. He was on her only seconds later. Her skirt was torn to shreds as he removed it from her body. With a boyish grin he ran his fingers over her slick panties. They made eye contact again, their gazes were clouded with lust, both new and old. His pleaded for permission and her's begged him not to stop. He closed the gap between their lips as her panties were pushed aside and two, long, calloused fingers pushed into her hot, slick entrance.

Her heart raced as he entered her. This wasn't the appendage she longed for, but felt almost as good. His thumb traced her clitorus as his fingers slowly thrusted inside of her. She had to break their kiss as a moan escaped her lips. His fingers angled perfectly against her G-spot as though they had done this a million times before. She could feel the heat of her orgasm rising in her stomach as her muscles clenched in her thighs and belly. When the bluenette slid a third finger into her as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, the pleasure became too much. Satsuki couldn't breathe. Her muscles clenched and her head was thrown back in a silent scream. She could feel Aomine's fingers slide from her body, but her vision was still spotty.

Aomine chuckled. The noise a mix of satisfaction, and fondness. He licked her essence from his fingers as he waited for her to regain some semblance of consciousness.

"Oy?" he asked softly as he laid his long body over hers. It had been nearly a minute and he was beginning to worry she'd passed out. A light blush passed over his cheeks as he took in the look of complete peace that had settled over her face. His hand, a rough hand that was used to fighting and fidgeting, gently caressed her flushed cheek. With a smile her eyes cracked open.

"My Dai-chan," she breathed with a happy sigh, "I think it's time we put the childish things behind us. Please make love to me, Dai-chan. Please?"

He blinked twice before that boyish grin returned to his handsome face. He wanted nothing between them, not even the small piece of lace that made up her panties. The material was destroyed and added to the growing pile on the floor. Their height difference presented a problem. He wanted to face her, watch her cum again and again for him, but the way they laid then would have her face in his chest. Noticing his hesitance she pushed him far enough forward to drape her legs over his shoulders. The angle was perfect. He could see everything he wanted, and still lean in to taste her lips. One hand rested on the arm of the couch as the other guided his member to her entrance. He sunk into slowly. Savoring the moment. Every inch felt like heaven.

They both panted when he was fully seated within her. She closed her eyes tightly, savoring the feel of him spreading her apart, filling her fuller than she's ever been. Their eyes met again. and a wave of affection ran through her. This was the man she was meant to be with. The boy that had shared his ice cream when her's had fallen from it's cone, the kid that had given her crayfish after crayfish for Valentine's Day, and the teen that had held her while she sobbed over a love that was never meant to be. This was _her _Daike. With a happy laugh she pulled him down to her for a kiss.

Slowly they began moving, rocking, his hips slowly pistoning against her thighs. The heat and passion between them aided in the build up fire in their veins. Their movements became more erratic, their thrusts no longer in sync, but neither cared. Their breathing became heavier and both felt as though they were about to burst.

Aomine came first. He hadn't meant to, but his orgasm took him before he even knew what was happening. His vision became white. He buried himself to the hilt within her lithe body and groaned his pleasure. She was close, all she needed was a little more. Her hand snaked between them and a moment later she was over the edge. Her second orgasm rocked her body, milking the remainder of his from him.

He fell back against the opposite couch arm with a grunt and a groan. Her legs fell against his thighs with a soft slap. They laid like this for a while as they caught their breaths. As their breathing evened the room became deathly silent. There was tension between them, the unsolved mystery of why Momoi was there in the first place, kissing him, touching him, fulfilling his every naughty dream.

"Daike," the name sounded foreign coming from her lips, "you should have told me how you felt years ago, ganguro."

"Huh?"

"If I'd known I would have…"

"Would of what? Nodded and giggled and then asked Kuroko what he was doing later?" He didn't sound angry, but the words were definitely full of hurt. "I've loved you since we were little kids, but I was never good enough for you. I knew that if I waited for you to fall for me things would be better. So, I waited, and I would have waited until the day I died."

"So… you were sabotaging my dates!" she bolted up and pointed at him accusingly.

"I may have pushed a few obstacles out of the way," he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I hate you," she sighed as she sprawled out across his naked body, "dumbass."

"I love you too, Satsuki," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a sweet kiss to her forehead.


End file.
